Great Expectations and Greater Desires
by TGHall
Summary: Emison Established. Post A. Emily has Alison Dilaurentis in her bed every night what else could she possibly want? Mature audiences only. One shot.


**A/N: This is a little present for the emison fandom, specifically dedicated to some of the best writers Emisonxx, ConflictedCalyspo, Mysticalgoddessofwords and Kirsttt. Of course there are many more, you guys are all so talented but hit up those four if you haven't already. ****Like read that first then come back****. **

**WARNING: SMUT and A STRAP ON (don't come whinging at me that you don't like them) You have been warned. Also its a one shot. I don't own anything related to Pretty Little Liars or Great Expectations. **

Emily ran at a light jog through the quiet suburban streets of Rosewood. Finally, after four years of looking over her back and worrying about crazy stalkers Emily could relax as she ran. A was finally gone, the whole A team dissolved and brought to justice and the constant feeling of being watched had gone right along with them. Her best friends and loved ones were safe. Alison was back and fully pardoned by the police, however incompetent Tanner was she'd come through when they all needed her. Alison and Emily had finally sorted out their relationship and had been happily together ever since.

Emily had every reason to be ecstatic which was why as she ran she felt the guilt weighing down heavily every step.

She was happy, she loved Alison, was completely head over heels in love and devoted to Ali, till the end of time. She had nothing to complain about Alison was affectionate, loving and filled with endless motivation and support for her mermaid. There was just one thing that nagged at Emily, one thing she wanted that she didn't have the first clue to ask of Alison.

They'd fallen back together following A and the dollhouse and prison and it was glorious, sweet, tender and filled with affirmation and gentle 'I love you's as they brought each other over the edge. It was everything Emily had ever wanted at the time. Everything she needed. But three months later and it was still sweet and loving, still gentle and soft and Emily as much as she hated herself for feeling this way wanted something different.

But she wouldn't pressure Alison, would never even dream of forcing Alison to do anything the blonde didn't want to do. If Alison wanted sweet and slow Emily would keep her mouth shut, love her girlfriend and run until her legs gave out. She'd been running a lot lately trying to let out all her excess arousal. It wasn't exactly working.

One night she'd finally confided in Hanna why she was so irritable and after laughing uncontrollably for ten minutes Hanna had finally given her a reality check. She had Alison every night, everything she had ever wanted since she was fourteen, if she wanted more than she had to trust their relationship was strong enough to have such a discussion. It was everything Emily already knew but she thanked her best friend all the same. Even though she had no intentions of ever bringing it up with her girlfriend. She was happy more than satisfied with their relationship she didn't need anything but Alison and anything Alison wanted to give her.

When she finally got back to her parents house she found a package on the doorstep. All it said was Emily. Curious she toed at it gently, it didn't have any postal markings so it wasn't delivered, no courier information either, someone had dropped it off. Emily fought back her immediate panic, A was gone there was no need to freak out over a box. When a text alert came through her phone she almost jumped a foot in the air.

"Relax its from me just open it, love Ali"

Emily breathed easier and smiled reading the text before looking around for signs of Alison, not finding any she scooped up the box and headed inside.

After a long hot shower Emily got changed and then finally inspected the box that was sitting on her bed. It was wrapped in plain brown paper and gave no indication as to what was inside when Emily rattled it.

As she pulled it open she found a hand written note in Alison's messy cursive and another brown paper wrapped smaller box. It wasn't like Alison to not do gifts with a flourish and almost always an audience, so this had piqued Emily's curiosity well and truly.

She took the note out first.

_My Dearest Pip, _

_ I request your presence in my chambers as soon as you are able. I've longed for your affections and have only just been able to secure the manor to myself. Make sure to dress suitably, a gentleman must always be prepared. I trust you will find everything you need without delay. _

_ Yours Estella_

Emily reread the note three times. She understood the name play but she was unsure as to what Alison wanted exactly. Did she want to play Pip and Estella? Did she want Emily to be Pip? Or was she just messing around?

Emily teared into the second package and almost dropped it as soon as she realized what it was. She was beyond thankful her mother wasn't home and even still strode across the room to close her bedroom door.

_'Dammit Ali'_ Emily thought ruefully as she inspected the toy.

So Ali wanted to play make believe, alright, Emily grinned this was going to be great.

* * *

"Ali?" Emily called as she opened the Dilaurentis front door finding it unlocked.

She was losing her bravado quickly and needed to see the blonde, what if she had completely misinterpreted this, what if Alison just wanted to have tea or something. As she shifted into the house and closed the door, her pants tightening at the unexpected movement Emily decided Alison most definitely didn't want to have tea.

"Alison?" She called again, fiddling with her fitted white collar shirt and her dad's tie that she'd borrowed.

She headed for the stairs maybe Alison had her headphones in or something. Her foot on the first step caught as a throat cleared from above. But not just any throat clearing this was Alison's 'I'm mad at you but I'm trying not to snap' throat clear.

"Ali?" Emily called again hesitantly not finding the blonde in sight.

A series of barely audible grumbles floated back down before Alison answered.

"There is no one by the name Alison here."

"Right," Emily muttered under her breath.

"Um Mademoiselle Estella I have come um at your beckoning." Emily stumbled through her attempt to get into character. "It's Pip," she added hastily.

Emily could just make out Alison's giggles even as the blonde tried to cover them, she smiled wide. That was good a laughing Ali was a happy Ali.

"Master Pip do come in, I've been expecting you," Alison's voice took on a seductive teasing tone and Emily all but bolted up the stairs.

As she flew into the blonde's bedroom Emily almost tripped over herself.

"Holy crap," Emily uttered without thought.

Before her reclining on new dark red satin sheets was Alison, her blonde locks curled to perfection, deep red lipstick outlined her smirk as she lay against the headboard in nothing but a short black satin robe. As far as Emily could tell there was nothing underneath, the tantalizing slit that the robe afforded along creamy legs and the dip of the material about the blonde's cleavage left little to the imagination.

Alison smirked deviously before she schooled her features back into that of Estella's cool indifference.

"Master Pip you should get better control over your tongue, not only does it betray your thoughts but you also appear to be drooling," Alison quipped recrossing her legs with deliberate slowness.

Emily watched the movement and gulped.

"Can you blame me," She retorted.

Alison's eyes harden a fraction and Emily struggled to rectify her break in character.

"Your beauty, I mean is so overpowering I am in constant awe, Estella. I have only an ounce of control in your presence," Emily declared and she found it wasn't too far from the truth.

"I am beautiful aren't I?" Alison goaded rising from the bed and standing before Emily.

"A vision of perfection," Emily breathed as Alison fiddled with the brunette's tie drawing her closer.

"Even the parts of me that are ruined?" Alison whispered.

Emily lifted her head from watching Alison's fingers twirl around her tie and found Alison was asking as herself. She smiled and leaned forward kissing Ali gently.

"I don't think anything of you is ruined. But the damaged parts, they're my favourite," Emily assured, her hand falling down to Alison's inner thigh, fingers skimming across the raised flesh of the scar. "They've made you stronger and prove what you can survive. I wouldn't change you for anything."

Alison smiled gratefully before she slipped back into Estella.

"I must say Master Pip you do have a way with words, tell me are you as good with actions?" Alison pulled Emily's tie and brought them flush against each other.

"You tell me," Emily quipped sliding her hands to Alison's waist as she kissed the blonde passionately.

As always Alison melted into her kiss and gladly deepened it when Emily traced her tongue along Alison's lower lip. Swallowing Alison's moans Emily tightened her grip on the blonde.

"Mmm," Alison hummed as Emily pulled away. "You are quite skilled Master Pip."

"I aim to please, Estella."

"And what will you do for me, Pip. If I should let you have me as you so desire?" Alison arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Worship you of course, anything you desire I shall give you," Emily proclaimed her hands tightening on Alison's waist. "I am enslaved by you."

Alison moaned deeply at the bold proclamation and pulled Emily impossibly closer.

"Did you wear it?" Alison broke character excitedly leaning into Emily to ask.

Emily smirked back and pulled Alison tightly into her, shifting her hips until the blonde could feel the toy against her. Alison's breath hitched.

"You're getting better at following directions," Alison teased before she went back to Estella.

"Show me," she demanded, pulling away from Emily and laying back on the bed.

Emily stood nervously as Alison appraised her, her earlier confidence once again taking a hit as Alison distanced herself. She stared at the blonde unsure of what to do.

"I'm not… Ali this-" She dropped her head afraid she'd disappointed Ali.

Instantly Alison was on her feet.

"Hey, Em look at me," Alison lifted her chin gently. "We don't have to do this. I just thought it could be fun but if its not we can stop and-"

"No. No I just. Give me a minute ok?" Emily begged and Alison nodded leaning over to peck at Emily's lips.

"Take all the time you need, mermaid."

Emily grasped Alison's wrist as the blonde made to move back to the bed.

"Ali I just… I need to know is this because you miss something?" Emily asked hesitantly.

Alison cocked her head in confusion.

"You know, like you're missing something from guys," Emily clarified.

Alison grasped Emily's cheeks, locking their gaze.

"No." She said firmly. In contrast she tenderly stroked Emily's cheek with her fingers. "I love you and the only reason I'm interested in this at all is because it's attached to you."

"Are you sure, you are bisexual, men are-"

Alison squished Emily's cheeks together to stop her talking and then kissed her sweetly.

"I love you. And only you. If you don't want to do this we won't ok?" Alison waited patiently for a response.

"No I want to, I just wanted to know why you wanted to do it this way?"

"Because I always want you and this is different and exciting and you'll be hands free so to speak," Alison giggled as Emily blushed.

"Ok. Can you just can you stay here I don't want you too far," Emily asked cautiously.

Alison leaned forward and kissed her again, moving her lips to the brunette's neck. She stayed close as her hands flew down Emily's shirt.

"Did you want me to undress you, baby?" Alison asked coyly, her deft fingers already opening buttons.

Emily nodded and took in a sharp breath as Alison's hand slipped inside her shirt raking her nails across Emily's stomach.

"You like that, Em?"

"Whose Em?" Emily asked cheekily.

Alison's eyes darkened.

"I think Pip and Estella can go back to their book don't you?" Alison pulled the rest of the shirt open, letting it drape across Emily's shoulders as she pushed herself into her lover's arms.

"I want you all to myself tonight," Alison purred kissing at Emily's jawline.

"Whatever you want," Emily breathed, dipping her head to catch Alison's lips firmly.

"As nice as this is," Alison said as she pulled away from another deep kiss. "I have something a little different in mind."

Emily nodded letting Alison direct her to sit at the foot of the bed. She tried to grab for Alison's hips but the blonde skittered away in response to Emily's pouty frown Alison kissed both of the brunette's palms deeply before she dropped to her knees before her mermaid.

Emily let out a strangled gasp as Alison yanked off her belt and started stripping the pants down her legs.

"Going commando," Alison chuckled.

"It wouldn't fit in my underwear," Emily muttered turning away.

Alison titled Emily's head back down.

"Don't look away, Em, it's about to get good," Alison promised.

Emily sat transfixed as Alison wrapped a hand around the toy, the deep blue contrasting with her pale skin.

"Not many people can say Alison Dilaurentis has gotten on her knees for them," Alison smirked.

Emily squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the idea that anyone else had Alison on her knees. The blonde ran her hands up Emily's thighs prompting the brunette to look down at her again.

"Em, only you," Alison assured reading her mind, she gave the brunette's thigh a reassuring rub.

Emily nodded.

Alison stroked the toy languidly and the visual alone was tantalizing, Emily hadn't realized how much a sight could leave her aching but it did, Alison stroking the toy was arousing in a whole new way. She didn't think it could get hotter until Alison leaned forward and kissed the tip gently, her blue eyes locked with Emily's heated gaze.

"You like that, Em?" she asked licking up one side of the toy and though it did nothing for her physically Emily still felt a shiver run through her body, her hips jumping forward.

Alison giggled and held her thighs still.

"I'm in charge here," Alison warned with a flirty wink and Emily desperately sucked in air.

Was the room getting smaller? How did air work again? Emily couldn't concentrate as Alison opened her mouth over the head of the toy and slipped down onto it.

Part of Emily felt like she shouldn't like this, that good lesbians didn't like anything resembling men bits but as Alison deep throated the toy Emily couldn't think anything past Alison was a goddess. Something so crude was so desirable when Alison was doing it, Emily decided, desperately trying to keep her hips still as Alison worked her way up and down the toy.

Alison let out a moan around the toy in her mouth and Emily dug her fingers into the mattress on either side of her thighs. Holy crap, how did it get better.

Pulling away with an audible pop Alison smirked as Emily stared wide eyed and shocked.

"Told you it would get better," Alison taunted pushing the stunned brunette until she lay back on the sheets.

Emily followed Alison's lead wordlessly unable to concentrate on anything but this beauty above her and her own laboured breathes.

"You doing alright down there?" Alison asked, stripping off her robe to reveal everything.

"Sur-" Emily choked as Alison's body was revealed. Emily had been right the blonde had nothing underneath the robe.

"Fine," she finally squeaked, Alison laughed throwing her robe to the other side of the room and moving to straddle her mermaid.

"You sure about that?" Alison leaned down and kissed her hard and fast.

Emily tried to regain some kind of control over the kiss but Alison held her down, her hands skimming across Emily's arms before trapping her wrists to the bed.

Emily wasn't sure when she had lost any ground in this encounter, she supposed she didn't really have any to start with, this was very much Alison's seduction but Emily still couldn't help but feel like she was letting team lesbian down.

Grasping at Alison's hands and tangling their fingers Emily pushed back into the kiss and as she sucked on Alison's tongue she used the blonde's brief distraction to flip them over. Settling herself comfortably between Alison's spread legs.

"I was wondering when you'd come out to play," Alison chuckled as Emily kissed down her throat.

Paying extra attention to Alison's neck, Emily kissed and licked her way down the blonde's body. She was half way to Alison's right breast when the blonde pulled her away.

"Lose the bra," Alison commanded her own breathing laboured.

Emily looked down to find she still had her collared shirt and bra on. She shook off the shirt and easily unsnapped her bra not fast enough for Alison as the blonde wretched the obstruction free. Emily fell back into Alison's embrace and started again at the blonde's lips.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alison called through kisses, even as she asked for a halt she kept chasing Emily's lips.

"If you want to stop you have to… stop," Emily punctuated through kisses.

Alison finally pulled back her eyes raking over her mermaid.

"I just wanted to look at you," Alison admitted with a grin.

Emily laughed through her exasperation. Trust Alison to stop for a cheesy reason. She kissed the blonde through her own laughter, their teeth clashing as they both smiled.

"Can I keep going?" Emily asked.

"Oh please do," Alison teased gesturing for Emily to continue.

Emily chose to ignore the teasing and instead lowered her lips to the nearest breast, sucking across until she found the nipple. Alison groaned and arch up into her as she took the nipple into her mouth alternating between sucking and raking her teeth gently across the point.

Alison's hands clutched at her hair, moaning and writhing as Emily's other hand palmed her neglected breast. She didn't realize her hips were moving against Alison until the blonde hissed.

"Please baby, I need you," Alison intoned, pushing Emily further down her body.

Emily followed the direction well and scattered quick kisses across Alison's stomach and hip before she settled on Alison's inner thigh, lavishing the creamy skin with her tongue. She slowed down briefly to place a deep, tender kiss to the scar and locked eyes with Alison when her breath hitched.

"I love you," Emily promised, needing Alison to know that even when she was vulnerable Emily would be there.

Alison nodded.

"I love you too," the blonde replied stumbling only slightly.

Emily smirked and still holding her blonde's gaze she kissed up her inner thigh settling at Ali's core, with deliberate slowness she licked up Ali's slit. Torturously slow. Alison's head slammed back into the mattress.

"Damn you, Em," she chuckled.

Emily smirked through her work, nothing particularly stimulating just a slow exploration. Alison's hands flew to her own hair, as Emily licked more purposely through her folds, ignoring her clit completely.

"Don't do this to me," Alison begged.

Emily chuckled, pointing her tongue and entering the blonde. Alison thrashed but without stimulation to her clit she was in a horrible purgatory.

"Please, baby please."

Emily took mercy and slid her tongue up finding Ali's clit with ease, she circled it with her tongue for several rotations and then hands were in her hair. Alison giving up on her pleading had obviously decided on a much more direct approach.

It embarrassed Emily how turned on she got when Alison all but pulled her head where the blonde wanted her most. Emily swallowed her clit easily, bullying the nub with her tongue and the hands in her hair fell away.

"Oh god, you're so good at that," Alison cried arching into Emily's mouth.

Emily sucked and traced letters across Alison until the girl was writhing beneath her. Carefully she slid a finger into the blonde, adding another when Alison's body didn't fight the intrusion. Sucking her clit and opening her up with fingers Emily quickly brought Alison over the edge.

"Em!"

With a few more kisses to Ali's clit Emily finally pulled away, removing her fingers and catching Alison's eye as she licked each finger clean. Alison moaned at the sight.

"I love how no one else knows how dirty you really are, Em," Alison licked her lips watching her mermaid intently.

Emily tried not to blush and instead shrugged with a smile.

"I'm only really like this with you," Emily admitted easily.

Alison smiled before it transformed into a smirk.

"Come show me how dirty you can be, baby," she commanded grasping for Emily's hand and pulling the brunette on top of her.

"Is this really dirty?" Emily asked before she could help herself.

Alison chuckled kissing her mermaid deeply.

"No its completely normal but doesn't it make you wet thinking about doing dirty things with me?" Alison cooed twirling a brunette strand around her finger.

Emily nodded.

Alison's hand fell to her ass and pulled her in sharply. Emily getting the message kissed the blonde as she rutted the toy against Alison. A hand in her hair and another on her ass Emily was well and truly trapped as she shifted closer, the kisses becoming deeper as Alison massaged her tongue with her own.

"Please Em I need you inside me," Alison breathed against her mouth as they separated for air.

"God yes," Emily agreed.

She felt between their bodies and grasped the toy, it was still slick with Alison's salvia, she directed it into Alison gently and had to look down when she couldn't actually feel where it was. Alison giggled at her but promptly stopped when Emily snapped her hips forward.

"Holy crap,Em!" Alison cried.

"You ok?" Emily asked through her smile not at all concerned that she'd hurt Alison but rather enjoying her small victory.

"I'm fine, jesu-"

Emily snapped her hips back and forward again before Alison could finish her thought. The brunette smirked as Alison tried to regain her breath and she set a break neck pace straight off the bat.

Alison 's hand moved up from her ass to grip at her shoulder, more to hold on than anything as Emily took her completely. The hand in her hair tightened and pulled her into another kiss that had Emily resting on her elbows to get enough leverage in her thrusts.

Alison moaned into her mouth as Emily moved back and forth, feeling Alison's noises of pleasure reverberate in her own mouth always set Emily alight, it was the hottest feeling the brunette had every experienced. Emily tried to change up the rhythm a bit and snapped her hips at slightly altered angles trying to reproduce different moans from Ali.

"Oh god, Em, right there," Alison said suddenly and Emily backtracked her angles trying to find the same one. "There, there!"

Emily finding the right angle kept at it, even as she felt her legs burning. She pulled back, the toy dragging almost all the way out of Alison. The blonde whined at the loss and tried to pull Emily back but the brunette held herself just out of reach.

"Em, please," Alison begged.

Emily just smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"I swear to god Emily I will murd-"

Alison was cut off as Emily thrust particularly hard burying the whole toy inside the blonde, her threat turning into a desperate scream. Emily aimed for the same spot again as Alison's nails dug into her back and scalp.

"Fuck, Ali," Emily swore as Alison gripped tighter. It was a good pain though a welcome reminder that this was real.

"Harder, Em," Alison commanded ignoring Emily's words. "Own me baby."

Emily sped up at that, something dark and primal awakened by the sense of ownership, she had the blonde completely at her mercy. Under her control and hers alone.

"Mine," Emily panted, before she could stop herself.

Alison eyes flew open and she stared at Emily's stunned brown orbs. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, she faulted slightly in her rhythm but Alison grasped onto her right forearm with the hand previously holding her back, she dug her nails in without breaking eye contact.

"Yours," Alison confirmed.

Emily crashed down into her kissing with needy lips, the blonde giving as good as she got.

"Yours only yours," Alison chanted through Emily's thrust. "All yours."

Emily grinned through her fatigue, Alison fuelled the part of the brunette that wanted Alison all to herself. She'd never had another girl like this never wanted another again. Just Ali. The blonde encouraged and embraced the darker side of Emily that wanted and took. Everyone else wanted sweet, tender Emily and while Alison could meet tenderness with her own care she was more than adequately equipped to handle Emily on a rampage. If anything she inspired this creature.

Supporting herself on one arm Emily slipped her hand between their bodies and sort out Alison's clit. She didn't even try to keep the self satisfied and proud grin from her face as Alison threw her head back, arching her back as Emily owned her body.

"Thats it baby," Alison encouraged. "Take me."

"You gonna come for me," Emily commanded, working through her own body's protests. At least running had built her stamina a bit.

"Yes," Alison answered as Emily found that last bit of herself to push harder and faster than before.

Pounding into Alison was a high Emily never wanted to come down from. Alison screamed her name as she finally came, Emily working her through her orgasm with tight circles to her clit and shallow thrusts.

"Thats it, baby," Emily cooed as Alison finally began breathing evenly.

Satisfied Alison was taken care of Emily moved her hand from between their bodies and promptly collapsed on top of the blonde's chest.

"Sorry," she muttered, her legs feeling like jelly.

She tried to roll off the blonde but Alison held her tight, a hand skimming up and down her back as the other held her to the blonde's chest.

Throughly satisfied and exhausted Emily closed her eyes as Alison's fingers combed through her sweat soaked locks and traced patterns on her naked back. It felt nice being this close, touching everywhere.

"Is that what you had in mind?" Alison asked with a coy smile.

Emily lifted her head to catch the blonde's grin.

"You knew," she accused with no real bite.

Alison smiled as Emily dropped her head again.

"I had an inkling, you were being really gentle and getting gentler," Alison explained. "And then I made Hanna tell me what she knew."

"Sneaky," Emily quipped tracing a finger across Alison's skin closest to her own head. "But it was perfect."

Suddenly Emily shot up.

"Was it… was it good for you?" she managed to cough out finally.

Alison giggled but taking in Emily's distraught face she smothered it with a beautiful smile as she reached for the brunette pulling her back down into Alison's embrace. It was rare that she got to hold Emily and she didn't want to let go just yet.

"You were magnificent, Em, just as I knew you would be," Alison praised as Emily resettled.

She punctuated the statement with a kiss to Emily's forehead.

"So Pip and Estella huh?"

Alison chuckled and Emily felt her head rise and fall with the blonde's chest.

"Seemed fitting," Alison airily replied.

"Do you have any other fantasies I should know about?" Emily asked titling up to see Alison's face.

The blonde smiled down at her.

"Only that they all involve you," Alison said sincerely.

Emily smiled and lay her head back down kissing Alison's chest just above her heart too exhausted to seek out the blonde's lips.

"Mine all involve you too."

"They better," Alison laughed.

Emily nuzzled into Ali's chest. Content, safe and throughly satisfied.

"I love you, Ali."

"I love you too, Em. More than anything."


End file.
